iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravos Wynch
Ravos Wynch is the current Lord of Iron Holt. He is traveling among King Torric's Host. Appearance and Character An aged man with long, white hair and beard. He is usually adorned in a well made tunic, a black leather cloak, and a large leather brim hat. His skin has become rough and leathery from years spent out in the sea. He carries a staff made of polished driftwood around with him, History The Lords of House Wynch have never been called exceptional warriors. They follow the The Old Way, to be sure, but never has a Wynch been placed among the ranks of legendary Reavers. Ravos was no exception, and grew up with no dreams of grand raiding and pillaging. Thankfully for Ravos his father, Lord Victarion, was lenient to the lad, allowing him to follow through with one of his few interests - Ravenry. It was an odd interest for an Ironborn to take, to look to the skies and not the water, but when the house's maester was found to be incompetent in the art, someone had to take the reigns. Allowing Ravos to persue the craft also kept him inside the keep as well, away from the judging eyes of the Ironborn. He was to be the quiet Lord of Iron Holt, and his brother was to be the brute to keep the houses name untarnished. The Drowned God, however, saw fit to drag the heir of Iron Holt out of his hold, kicking and screaming, and the Third Greyjoy Rebellion did just that. Throughout the war, most of the ships of Wynch were given to the control of Lord Victarion. When the Prince-That-Never-Was fell from the sky, and Victarion thought the war was soon to come to a close, thought it wise to give Ravos a ship. His heir need the experience, after all, and the war was surely over. Lord Victarion wasn't a very wise man. Despite being put on a ship, Ravos still found a way to keep to his craft, and brought a few cages on board. Using the ravens, Ravos found that he could send messages warning other captains of dangers they might not see, basically acting as a coordinator for a portion of the fleet. In return, the captains sent back messages telling of weak parts of the enemy fleet, giving him opportunities to actually strike at the royal fleets. Over the course of the year, Victarion gave Ravos a few more ships and sent him off to the coasts. There, he began to develop his methods. He became feared for his tactics, his favorite being where he sailed into port aboard a stolen merchant vessel, docking in the dead of night. Half the men kept the ship ready to sail, and the other half jumped into the water. Those who went into the water eventually made their way to ships of the royal navy, and slaughtered the crew in their sleep. By the time morning arrived, the merchant vessel had already departed. Towards the end of the end of the war, a massive storm hit Ravos' small fleet. During the storm, a crack of lighting boomed in his ears, blowing apart a nearby section of his ship. It was the last thing he heard, as a piece of wood from the explosion smashed into the back of his head. When he came to, the sounds of his crew were only soft muffles, and the waves crashing against his ship were silenced. His crew later joked that the event was an attempt by the Storm God to slay their captain. After the war Ravos returned to the keep and to his quiet ways. His old skill in combat has waned over the years, but he's still maintained his abilities with a crossbow, spending hours at a time training at it. The aging Lord now spends most of his time with his ravens, sending messages here and there, expanding his influence through the little slips of paper the birds carried. Recent Events Family * Lord Victarion Wynch ** Ragnar Wynch (Younger Brother) ** Lord Ravos Wynch ** Lady Gwynesse Wynch (nee Drumm) *** Dagon Wynch **** Ravos Wynch **** Greydon Wynch *** Heyla Wynch *** Eldiss Wynch **** Gwin Wynch Category:Ironborn Category:House Wynch